Womannizer
by Lady Zara
Summary: Riza estava observando Roy "caçar" uma noite, até que percebeu que naquele momento ela era a presa. Será que a loira iria ceder aos encantos do Womannizer mais famoso dos animes? Roy/Riza, Oneshot Songfic


**Full Metal Não me pertence e bla-bla-bla, você já conhece a história e.e**

**Hohoho xD pra quem não gosta de yaoi, um presentinho de natal (atrasado) hetero e direito n.n ou quase xD a Riza dá um chutão legal na bunda do Roy XD**

**Pra quem gosta mais de yaoi, leiam a minha fic** _"Contos de Fadas"_

**

* * *

**

**Womannizer (Mulherengo)**

A música estava alta no bar onde eles estavam.

- Olha aquela ali...! – apontou Havoc para uma ruiva.

- Um pitéu! – concordou Breda.

- E que peitos! – comentou Falmam.

Riza apenas revirou os olhos. Não sabia por que ainda aceitava aqueles convites dos rapazes para irem todos juntos a um bar. Sempre era a mesma coisa: No início eles até conversavam sobre alguma coisa. Depois, assim que a primeira mulher bonita entrava pela porta do estabelecimento, eles começavam a falar de todas as mulheres dali como se fossem pedaços de carne, e eles os cachorros que encaravam as vitrines do açougue.

Francamente! Onde estavam os homens gentis e sensíveis!?

A loira sempre se perguntava isso enquanto bebia o seu Drink Cherry e revirava os olhos a cada comentário idiota desses.

- Que droga! – exclamou Havoc de repente – Roy chegou, acabaram-se nossas chances.

Ela não pode deixar de revirar os olhos de novo. Ele _sempre_ dizia isso, por mais que todos os outros já soubessem disso.

Assim que chegou, o Coronel Roy Mustang sorriu para todas as mulheres do bar, que imediatamente sorriram de volta.

Ele era o rei do pedaço... o "_Superstar"_...

_**Superstar**_

_(Superestrela)_

_**Where you from, how's it going?**_

_(De onde você vem, como vão as coisas?)_

_**I know you**_

_(Eu te conheço)_

_**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**_

_(Dá uma pista: o que você está fazendo?)_

_**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_

_(Você pode fingir que é novo na área para todas as outras garotas)_

_**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_(Mas eu sei o que você é, o que você é, baby)_

Riza o encarou. Nem parecia o Roy que tinha deixado o gabinete uma hora mais cedo.

Aquele "novo Roy" estava com o banho tomado, barba feita, e roupas impecavelmente desalinhadas para parecer casual.

Totalmente cercados de garotas. Meu Deus! Era como um adestrador de cachorros e os seus cães. A loira sorriu para si mesma. Apostava com qualquer um que se ele pedisse para qualquer uma que deitasse e rolasse no chão, essa qualquer uma o faria sem hesitar.

E era bem capaz dele pedir isso!

De bonzinho, aquele lá só tinha a cara...

_**Look at you!**_

_(Olhe pra você!)_

_**Gettin' more than just re-up**_

_(Ficando mais que renovado)_

_**Baby, you**_

_(Baby, você)_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up**_

_(Tem todas as gatinhas nas coleiras) (1)_

_**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**_

_(Fingindo que é bom, mas eu as chamo como eu as vejo)_

_**I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

_(Eu sei como você é, como você é, baby)_

Aquele lá não prestava. Não passava de um mulherengo e... Olhava na direção de Riza!

Desperta de seus devaneios quando percebeu que ele dispensava todas as mulheres e se dirigia na direção do bar. Saldou os outros rapazes e então sentou do lado dela.

- Oi Riza. – cumprimentou ele descontraído.

- Olá – respondeu ela meio sem jeito. No geral ele a cumprimentava de longe e depois escolhia uma presa para a noite.

E quase toda noite era uma diferente.

Ela já o havia visto com dezenas de loiras, morenas e ruivas; altas e baixas; de várias idades e raças.

Era um Don Juan incorrigível... Um sujeitinho Casanovas... Um galinha... um... um... _mulherengo._

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

_(Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo, você é um mulherengo)_

_**Oh, womanizer**_

_(Oh, mulherengo)_

_**Oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

_(Oh, você é um mulherengo, baby)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**_

_(Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (Mulherengo))_

Ele pediu um uísque cowboy.

- Dia cheio, hum?

- Com certeza...

- Que bom que podemos relaxar com umas doses de álcool, hum?

- É...

Ela se perguntava porque ele estava lá, tentando puxar assunto. E ele sorria, como um deus nórdico, jogando seu charme... pra ela?!

Surpreendeu-se com o que acabava de descobrir.

Ela era a presa da noite?

Roy balançava sua cabeça de forma máscula. E Riza se surpreendia em como era... Ótimo ser seduzida por ele.

Era como ser a protagonista de um filme de romance junto com um dos mais cobiçados galãs. E também era ótimo sentir os olhares gélidos de inveja das outras mulheres.

O que elas não dariam para estarem lá, recebendo todo o charme daquele homem... E que Homem!

Foco Riza! Foco!

Ela não podia esquecer o que ele era...

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You got me going**_

_(Você me capturou)_

_**You're so charming**_

_(Você é tão charmoso)_

_**But I can do it**_

_(Mas eu posso fazer isso)_

_**You womanizer**_

_(Seu mulherengo)_

Depois de alguma conversa e vários drinques, a loira estava mais descontraída, rindo do que ele dizia, participando ativamente da conversa. Riam como velhos amigos, ou antigos amantes.

A jovem tenente se sentia meio que flutuando. Sabia que era efeito do álcool e do belo coronel ali na sua frente.

Era o Efeito Roy Mustang.

- Mas e então Riza, – perguntou ele com os olhos faiscando de malícia – e que tal se nós fossemos para um local mais reservado...

Ela o encarou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Passo Roy – pagou seus drinques e se levantou.

Ele segurou o braço da moça com delicadeza, mas firmeza.

- Acho que você não entendeu a minha _proposta..._ – ele podia estar em desvantagem, mas não perdia o charme.

- Entendi muito bem, Roy. – cortou ela – Mas não estou interessada.

Mustang ergueu uma sobrancelha negra elegantemente.

- Louca. Todas as mulheres dariam de tudo para estarem no seu lugar.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Não sou como todas as mulheres. Não estou interessada.

Delicadamente soltou os dedos dele e foi embora.

Assim que saiu, soltou um suspiro. Era tentador aceitar a proposta dele.

Mas Riza tinha a total certeza que tinha feito a coisa certa. Afinal de contas, ele não era nada além de um belo mulherengo.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_(Você diz que eu sou louca)_

_**I got you crazy **_

_(Eu peguei sua loucura) (2)_

_**You're nothin' but a womanizer**_

_(Você não é nada além de um mulherengo)_

No sábado, a loira resolveu passear com Black Hayate no parque, com fazia todo sábado ou sempre que tinha uma folga. Pegou a coleira e colocou em seu fiel animalzinho de estimação.

O parque aonde ia não era muito longe. Era um local arborizado e tranqüilo. Não havia muitos casos de roubos outros delitos na região. E não ficava exatamente muito distante da casa dela.

Black ficou feliz em poder passear com sua dona e abanava o rabinho alegremente.

Riza se distraía com a animação canina de seu bichinho de estimação. Estava tão distraída que só notou algo fora do comum quando ouviu uma garota comentar próximo a ela.

- Olha ali! É o Coronel Roy Mustang!

A tenente virou a cabeça e viu que o seu superior caminhava placidamente pelo parque, conversando, ou melhor: seduzindo todas as mulheres jovens e bonitas no caminho.

Ela sorriu para si mesma com certo desdém.

O Coronel das Chamas tinha um jeitão de quem consegue tudo que queria.

Pior pra ele!

Com tantas garotas, seria impossível dele arrumar uma só para se fixar e só complicava a própria vida.

O problema era ele ser um mulherengo inveterado...

_**Daddy-O**_

_(Cara –O)_

_**You got the swagger of a champion**_

_(Você tem o gingado dos campeões)_

_**Too bad for you**_

_(Pior pra você)_

_**Just can't find the right companion**_

_(Que não consegue achar a companhia certa)_

_**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**_

_(Acho que quando se tem muitas, as coisas se tornam complicadas)_

_**It could be easy. Who you are. That's just who you are baby**_

_(Poderia ser fácil. Mas você é assim. É assim que você é baby)_

Assim que a viu, Roy se despediu de todas as garotas e caminhou galante até a subordinada.

- Que surpresa você por aqui Riza! – exclamou ele surpreso.

Ela deu um leve sorrisinho.

- Será que eu poderia levar a linda moça para um café? – perguntou o moço, esbanjando charme.

- Ah desculpe Roy, mas o Black Hayate é muito ciumento... Fica pra próxima. – E ela se preparava para seguir seu passeio quando ele voltou a ficar na frente dela.

- Vou cobrar isso – respondeu sorrindo sedutor.

Ela suspirou. Aceitava o pedido agora ou não?

Achou melhor não.

- Certo, certo. Outra hora.

Porém ele insistiu em acompanhá-la por todo seu passeio, dando em cima dela com poucos pudores.

A situação para Riza começou a ficar um pouco irritante na segunda.

Como sempre, Roy chegou atrasado e com umas 3 mulheres seguindo ele a tira colo.

Mas assim que a viu, ele novamente dispensou as suas seguidoras e se dirigiu até ela.

- Bom dia primeira tenente – cumprimentou ele, sentando-se em cima da borda da mesa impecável da loira.

Esta não gostou muito daquilo.

- Coronel. Queira por gentileza retirar-se de cima da minha mesa.

Ele sorriu sarcástico, sorriso característico seu.

- Ora Riza, é apenas uma-

Ele foi cortado com uma pistola no meio da testa e um sorriso doce de Riza (característica de quando ela estava realmente irritada).

- O senhor queira se retirar de cima da minha mesa e queira por gentileza ir trabalhar, sim? – perguntou de um jeito doce e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

Não deu 3 segundos para ele sair correndo para seu gabinete.

Ela se sentou emburrada.

Francamente! O que ele pensava que ela era!? Uma das meretrizes com que ele saia?! Ele realmente achava que ela era fácil assim?!

Ah... Mas ele estava MUITO enganado...

_**Lollipop**_

_(Pirulito)_

_**Must mistake me as a sucker**_

_(Você deve ter me confundido com uma idiota/vadia) (3)_

_**To think that I**_

_(Pra pensar que eu)_

_**Would be a victim not another**_

_(Seria uma outra vítima sua)_

_**Say it, play it how you wanna**_

_(Diga isso, faça como quiser)_

_**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

_(Mas de jeito nenhum que eu vou cair na sua, nunca com você, baby)_

"Porque afinal de contas" pensou a loira com total desprezo "ele não passa de um _mulherengo_"

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

_(Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo, você é um mulherengo)_

_**Oh, womanizer**_

_(Oh, mulherengo)_

_**Oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

_(Oh, você é um mulherengo, baby)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**_

_(Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (Mulherengo))_

Aquele dia foi surpreendente para Riza.

Pela primeira vez Roy trabalhou direitinho, sem precisar de uma "_força de persuasão_". O que já era incrível por si só e se tornava um milagre por se tratar de uma segunda-feira. Além disso, ele fazia questão de requisitar a presença dela sempre que possível e pelas menores coisas.

Durante o dia todo, ele foi atencioso para com ela. Um perfeito Gentleman.

Aquilo incomodava um pouco a jovem tenente.

Mas quem podia culpá-la por aproveitar a boa vontade do jovem coronel? Ele era um pedaço do mau caminho que estava interessado nela. E que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria.

Ela sorria para si mesma.

"A carne é fraca..." pensou o dia todo, enquanto se deixava levar pela a sedução de Roy.

Mas tinha de se lembrar sempre, ele era lindo, mas era também o galinha número um de Amestris.

Mas ela podia resistir, sim podia... Por mais lindo e gostoso que ele fosse.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You got me going**_

_(Você me capturou)_

_**You're so charming**_

_(Você é tão charmoso)_

_**But I can do it**_

_(Mas eu posso fazer isso)_

_**You womanizer**_

_(Seu mulherengo)_

No final do expediente, ficaram apenas ela e Roy no gabinete, terminando de preencher alguns (vários) relatórios (atrasados).

Quando deu por si, Riza verificou que já eram oito da noite.

- Já está tarde, Coronel. Chega por hoje. – disse ela guardando alguns arquivos. Quando se virou se deparou com Roy a um pouco menos de um metro dela.

- Que tal você aceitar o meu pedido para um café dessa vez? – Ele perguntou sedutor – Tem uma cafeteria ótima aqui perto... E poderíamos conversar...

Ela sorriu irônica, com uma leve sensação de _Deja'vu_.

- Não estou interessada nesse tipo de conversas, Coronel.

Ele sorriu meio de lado.

- Ora, não seja boba. Aproveite uma proposta do cara mais bonito de todo quartel.

Ela soltou uma leve risada. Quanta arrogância! Ela sabia que o Ego de Roy era grande, mas não imaginou que fosse TÃO grande assim.

- Passo – respondeu ainda sorrindo irônica.

- Louca – falou ele baixinho e surpreso.

- Não é você quem é o louco, Roy? – respondeu ela enquanto voltava a caminhar.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_(Você diz que eu sou louca)_

_**I got you crazy**_

_(Eu deixo você louco) (2)_

_**You're nothin' but a womanizer**_

_(Você não é nada além de um mulherengo)_

Mas antes que ela pudesse sair, ele mais uma vez segurou em seu braço.

- Posso saber o que a desagrada tanto assim em mim? – perguntou com um tom meio irritado na voz.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não é o meu tipo.

Ele voltou a sorrir sedutor.

- Eu posso me tornar... É só dizer como...

Ela riu irônica de novo.

- Talvez em outra encarnação, quem sabe. Mas até lá eu passo.

Internamente, Riza suspirou.

Seria TÃO bom poder ter um Roy mais sensível e menos egocêntrico e arrogante!

Uma combinação perfeita de um rosto bonito, um corpão malhado e uma personalidade fofa.

Porque para si mesma ela admitia que Roy era belíssimo. Tinha um rosto que lembrava o de um lobo e dava para ver (mesmo com o uniforme militar) que o abdômen era de tanquinho, que os braços eram fortes... E que tinha uma bela bunda e um volume interessante nas calças ("O Senhor! A carne é fraca!")

Mas ele _tinha_ de ser mulherengo! Logo o defeito que ela mais abominava!

Só em outra encarnação...

_**Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)**_

_(Talvez se nós dois vivêssemos num mundo diferente (mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo)_

_**It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl**_

_(Tudo poderia ser bom, e talvez eu fosse sua garota)_

_**But I can't 'cause we don't**_

_(Mas eu não posso, porque não vivemos lá)_

Mas enquanto isso não chegava, ela não iria se esquecer que ele era mulherengo. E não era qualquer mulherengo.

Era O Mulherengo de Amestris.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer**_

_(Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo, você é um mulherengo)_

_**Oh, womanizer**_

_(Oh, mulherengo)_

_**Oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

_(Oh, você é um mulherengo, baby)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**You, you, you are**_

_(Você, você, você é)_

_**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**_

_(Mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo (Mulherengo))_

Foi aí que ele a pressionou contra a mesa.

- Qual é Riza... Eu sei que você me quer. E eu te quero também... Por que não aproveitar essa atração mútua para... _Benefício _mútuo?

Enquanto falava isso, ele passava os lábios pelo pescoço dela de maneira sedutora. Algumas vezes distribuindo beijos rápidos e estalados...

Oh Céus! Como aquilo era excitante!

Aquele foi o momento em que a loira mais se viu tentada a aceitar aquela proposta indecente...

Ele era charmoso...

Ele era uma _delícia..._

Ambos estavam com alguma tensão sexual acumulada...

Por que não?

"Na-na-ni-na-não" falou a voz da consciência da jovem tenente "Ele é sedutor, mas você consegue resistir"

E no fundo, ela tinha total certeza disso.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You got me going**_

_(Você me capturou)_

_**You're so charming**_

_(Você é tão charmoso)_

_**But I can do it**_

_(Mas eu posso fazer isso)_

_**You womanizer**_

_(Seu mulherengo)_

Delicadamente e sorrindo com ironia, ela empurrou a boca dele para longe de seu pescoço.

- Passo. – disse enquanto se afastava meio ofegante.

Entretanto, com a agilidade de um gato, ele se prostrou diante dela.

- Você é completamente insana! – exclamou com irritação explícita – Tem idéia de que está recusando o solteiro mais cobiçado de toda cidade.

Ela ainda sorria quando respondeu com calma:

- Tenho a total ciência.

- Então por que, diabos, você só me recusa!? O que tem de errado comigo?

Ela o encarou, achando muita graça daquele ataque dele de egocentrismo, e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Aliais, a situação toda era muito engraçada para ela.

- Quer mesmo saber Roy? – perguntou ela divertida, e diante da afirmativa dele ela soltou um risinho.

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_(Você diz que eu sou louca)_

_**I got you crazy**_

_(Eu peguei sua loucura)_

_**You're nothin' but a womanizer**_

_(Você não é nada além de um mulherengo)_

– Porque você não é nada mais do que um mulherengo. E eu não fico com corrimões de estádios, não obrigada. Gosto de exclusividade...

Com certeza, aquele ataque direto aos seus hábitos de "caça" deixou o Coronel aturdido. Deveria ser a primeira vez que uma garota (fosse ela qual fosse) contestava sua promiscuidade daquele jeito. Riza continuou ainda divertida:

- Você pode vir falar comigo quando tiver deixado de ser um garotinho mimado que gosta de conseguir tudo que quer e fica birrento quando não consegue. Se eu quisesse um cara como você, era só estalar os dedos que apareceriam sete. Volte quando tiver deixado de ser um completo mulherengo. Agora, Boa Noite.

E ela saiu.

Foi difícil resistir a tentação de seu superior, mas ela respirava leve agora que o tinha conseguido.

Porque ela sabia que não precisava cair na lábia de qualquer galinha.

Ela tinha total certeza que o cara ideal estava lá em algum lugar...

E que ele NÃO seria mulherengo.

De jeito nenhum

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Boy, don't try to front**_

_(Cara, nem tente negar)_

_**I, I know just what you a-a-are**_

_(Eu, Eu sei exatamente como você é-é-é)_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer**_

_(Mulherengo, mulher-mulherengo)_

_**You're a womanizer**_

_(Você é um mulherengo)_

_**Oh, womanizer**_

_(Oh, mulherengo)_

_**Oh, you're a womanizer, baby**_

_(Oh, você é um mulherengo, baby)_

* * *

(1) A tradução correta seria "Tem todos as marionetes com as cordas bem estiadas", mas eu preferi essa versão aí

(2) Essa frase aí tem dois sentidos. Pode ser traduzida tanto para "peguei sua loucura" quanto para "deixo você louco" Usei um pouco das duas.

(3) Sucker pode tanto ser "idiota" quanto "chupadora" / "vadia"

* * *

**DOMO!!!**

**OIE PESSOAR! XD**

**Esse é a minha primeira histórinha hétero aki no fficiton. Sejam gentis çç  
Eu escrevi a algum tempo atrás, enquanto não estava escrevendo minha outra fic** _"Contos de Fadas"  
_**Eu sei que muita gente não gosta da música** Womannizer** da Britney, mas eu gosto e quando eu ouvi ela, deu vontade de fazer essa fic xD**

**Reviews plis \O/  
eh sow apertar o botão verde e escrever alguma coisinha xD**


End file.
